


Forbidden Fruit

by Entwinedlove



Series: Plums [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Plums, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers (background) - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen, Implied Bathroom Misfortune, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sam goes with Bucky to a farmers' market.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square I3 - Veg Out and also [Star-Spangled Bingo](https://star-spangled-bingo.tumblr.com/) Square O5 - Forbidden Love

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5OLvDps)

"All right, so, what are we here for?" Sam asked as he and Bucky walked towards the produce stalls of the open-air farmers' market. Already he could see some gorgeous strawberries in baskets that he might want to get. There were lots of colorful peppers too. He could think of all sorts of recipes where he could use just a fraction of the variety laid out on the stalls and tables around them. Sam groaned to himself. He should not have joined Bucky for this without getting lunch first. Everything looked really tasty.

"Well, you're here to get whatever you want. I know how you like to cook with fresh stuff, so get whatever. It's on me. In exchange... you're supposed to stop me from buying—" and then he coughed something that sounded like "alltheplums."

"What was that?" Sam asked, chancing a glance at him out of the side of his eye.

Bucky was looking down and he might have a flush going on. Or maybe he was just overheating in the late summer heat. Sam wasn't immediately sure.

"Last time I came here unsupervised, I bought all the plums one of the vendors was selling." He cleared his throat and spoke the next part in a whisper. "And I might have eaten them all when I got home." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Sam looked at him fully for a moment before what he'd said made any sense. When it clicked, he laughed out loud. After he got his guffaws under control he asked, "Really? All of them? Bet your digestive system was clean as a whistle for about two days."

Bucky coughed again, "Yeah, well." He glanced around. Sam spotted the young boy watching them about the same time he did. Bucky looked deliberately away from him. Kid wasn't doing any harm. Besides, Sam was probably the one to draw his attention—he'd been the one to laugh. "So, Steve has insisted I have a supervisor for my next visit. And since he's off doing some event thing that Pepper organized, you are my designated plum advisor."

They strolled past a table of green and yellow zucchini that was so bright Sam thought he might need sunglasses. "So, are we going into this mission aiming to not buy any plums?"

"No, I'm allowed some. Just not the... entire display's worth."

"So, a reasonable number. Like six."

"Why six? Shouldn't I get seven, so I'll have one for every day of the week?" Bucky asked. He caught sight of the stall of the plum vendor and his eyes went wide. He licked his lips.

Sam could appreciate the display. They had a wide variety. Yellow ones, black ones, red hearts—which were Sam's favorite—they even had some pluots in the corner. Even he was tempted to buy a basket full. They looked delicious. He felt his stomach growl.

Bucky noticed and glanced down at him. "You didn't eat before we came out, huh?" He grinned. "So, how about we pick up a crate to split? That way, we can say I was reasonable and it's all on you."

"Nope. Not happening. Sure, I'm hungry, but I want more than just a few plums. Besides, you're not getting away with it that easily." He bumped his shoulder against Bucky's to steer him away from the plum display. Bucky didn't want to be distracted from them but Sam was persuasive. Or at least, had a good glare. Bucky walked away from the vendor. _For now_ , his return glare said. "Why plums?"

The look that crossed Bucky's face rivaled the look on Steve's when he talked about Bucky. _Here we go_ , Sam thought, _this is going to be interesting_.

"Because they're just so good," he said, whining the last word. "They're just the right mix of tart and sweet. Tender, juicy. Soft. They're good for the memory and..."

"And you're absolutely talking about a fruit like you're ready to sink your junk into it."

Bucky stopped walking and looked at him, stunned. "I am not."

"Tender, juicy, soft," Sam repeated, exaggerating Bucky's lovingly spoken words. "You sound like you're about to get down and dirty with them. This is all just a forbidden love story between you and non-consenting fruits."

Bucky smacked Sam against the back of the head with his left hand. It stung but Sam didn't do much more than twitch. _Jerk._

"Six plums. That's it. That's all we're buying. And two of them are going to be mine."

"What? No, that's—Sam, come on, We'll buy nine. That way you can have two and I can have one for every day of the week."

"Nope. You've got to branch out. Plums can't be your whole diet. We're going to get some of those peppers. That celery and onion," he said pointing to a table further up. "And some of that okra."

Bucky looked at him oddly. "That's specific. And what the hell is an okra?"

"It's a vegetable." Sam paused and squinted in thought. "Or fruit," he corrected himself, "whatever. I'm going to make gumbo. Have you ever ate so much you just vegged out on the couch and didn't want to move?"

Bucky rolled his lips in and looked only slightly confused. "Uh, no. Depression kid, soldier, super soldier, asset. None of those really lend themselves to gluttony."

"Well, I'm going to make the best gumbo you've ever tasted. I'll make a big pot," —Bucky looked disbelieving,— "Three big pots. One for you, one for Steve, and one for the rest of us to split." Now that he'd made a plan, Sam was excited about it and he stopped at the first stand to start looking over the vegetables they were going to get.

"But what about my plums?" Bucky asked, looking longingly back in the direction of the plum vendor.

"Only six. But we're also going to get some strawberries, some of those peaches, and maybe a basket of blackberries."

"Nine."


End file.
